Children of Prophecy
by chocoyum4
Summary: A son who lost a mother, a daughter who doesn't belong, a son who relies on his own. They must come together to save the Underland or fail and face the concequences. Sequeal to Old Endings New Begginings. possible romance later on! On hiatus indefinetly
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TUC only my OC's. STOP!! This is the sequeal to Old Endings New Begginings if you have not read that don't read this! I know what your thinking but don't do it! It won't make sense! I warned you........**

**Children of Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

Her breathing came in gasps. Her legs were burning from the strain of running so far and fast. _It was stupid trying to come back_, she thought,_ I've got to make it back to the city!_

She looked behind her and saw them gaining. Her second mistake. She stumbled, fell to the ground, rose quickly, and began running again.

Images flashed in her mind of her husband Howard and her 10 year-old son Peter. They gave her renewed energy and she pushed forward. "Only a bit further." She told herself. All she had to do was reach the city where Cleves was waiting and they could return to Regalia.

Quiet suddenly she felt hot breathing on her neck. She grabbed her sword out of her belt and stabbed behind her. Her third mistake. She heard a scream of pain as her sword connected with one of her pursuers, and as she continued running the sword was ripped out of her hand.

She had half a mile to go. She would not give in to fatigue now. She stumbled but caught herself and kept running. She fell again, but was able to pick herself up and she continued onward. Just when she thought she was going to make it her legs gave out and she pitched forward. She tried to rise but her body worked against her, and her pursuers caught up.

"You will pay little Speaker for what you did to the Dark One. The Stabbers will have their revenge." A cold raspy voice whispered in her ear. Tears slipped down her cheeks as they dragged her down the tunnels she had just gone through to get away. Her voice would not work for her.

Sydney had no chance of escape. She feared she would never see her beloved husband, son, bond, or brother again.

**

* * *

**

**Three years later…**

Silvia ran through the tunnels leading to the Gateway. She was almost there. She turned her head to see where the guards were behind her. They were close but not close enough. She could see the steps ahead that would lead to the Overland when hands snatched her off the ground and placed her on a bat.

She scowled; _will I ever be allowed to see the Overland?_ She thought. The guard laughed and turned to her "Again must the princess try to escape? If you do not stop your parents will have to lock you in the dungeons. It is bad enough that you did not tell your bond, but must you put him in that kind of danger?"

"Oh shut it Demetrius. This does not concern you or Apollo." She turned her back to him. Demetrius shook his head and they flew back to the city in silence.

When they arrived in the High Hall Queen Luxa and King Gregor awaited them. "Silvia!" Luxa said as Silvia stepped off of Demetirus' bat. Silvia would not look her mother in the eye. "Why must you do this? You have given us no choice but to lock you in your rooms."

Silvia shrugged, she did not care about her punishment Apollo would help her sneak out so they could do things together. "Silvia, what are we going to do with you?" Gregor asked, "This is the third time this month you have tried to leave, and you have yet to tell us why." Again Silvia shrugged.

_It's because I do want this Father! _She shouted in her mind. _I did not ask for the duty of being a princess. I do not fit in. I wish to go and live with Aunt Lizzie._ Silvia wanted to say these things but knew she would be in even more trouble than before. Her parents would say _"Not this again Silvia. We have already discussed this and as you are the older twin you are next in line for the throne."_

She was so tired of having that conversation with her parents. So after they finished their lecture she turned and walked silently back to her rooms. Her twin brother Simon, his bond Airtimes and her bond Apollo were waiting for her once she arrived.

She scowled and sat down on her bed next to Simon. "Sister why must you do this?" he asked her.

"Because Simon I do not wish for the throne! I want to be free of this dark and dreary place and up above the ground in the sunlight. I wish to see trees and the stars and the moon. I hate being the older twin. You are the better suited on for the throne anyways." She told him.

Simon nodded as if he understood but he didn't. "I suppose I can understand you're longing, but maybe they would allow you to visit as long as you came home and assume your duties after you returned."

"Oh yes. Like I haven't thought of that one before." She said exasperated. She shook her head and went into the wash room to get ready for bed.

Simon shook his head and he and Airtimes left Silvia's room.

* * *

Peter opened his eyes to discover he was drenched in sweat. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the nightmare he had just experienced. He had been running from something but he didn't know what and he could see his mother beside him. Then she had been taken by the thing chasing them. _Just like it happened_, he thought.

His mother had been taken by something three years ago in the uncharted lands. She had been on a special mission for his aunt and uncle the king and queen of Regalia, and never returned to the Prickers city. He remembered when he and his father Howard had gotten the news.

A messenger had summoned them to the palace where they met with his aunt and uncle who looked as if they had both been crying. They told Peter and his father gently. Howard had taken it well and it wasn't until they had returned to their home in the city that he had cracked.

Peter had pretty much been on his own since then. Howard had had to resign from the hospital and now Peter took care of him.

Peter got up from his bed and slipped on a pair of pants over his Underland briefs. Then he went to check on his father who was sound asleep in his parent's bed. Peter entered the kitchen in there small home and found a couple pieces of bread and cheese for breakfast. He knew in his heart that his mother was still alive somewhere. He just had to ignore what everyone else said about it.

**Well what do you think? I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about the first chapter! And just to clarify something she's not dead. I didn't say she was dead did I? No. now that that's cleard up review! thanks ~chocoyum4~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TUC only Peter, Sydney, Silvia, Simon and their bonds. Oh and I won't be updating for maybe about a week and a half cause our 8th grade class is takning a trip to colorado! Then we have spring break so yay!**

**Chapter 2**

**Peter**

"Good morning Peter!" My father Howard said to me as he came into our kitchen. I looked up at my father and watched him uncertainly. So far he hadn't said anything unusual, but he also hadn't remembered what day it was either. I waited for my father to say something, but he didn't.

I sighed and got up from the table, "Good morning father. I'll be off to my classes now."

"Alright son say hello to your mother for me. It seems that she has already left."

I sighed; my mother had been the language teacher before she had disappeared on one of her missions as ambassador. "Ok Father, I'll do that." I went back into my room and grabbed my pack from beside the desk.

I walked down the streets of Regalia with my head down studying the streets. I only looked up when I had to turn onto another. When I reached the palace my bond Aren was waiting for me.

Aren was the spitting image of his father Ares the only difference was that he wasn't fully grown yet. Aren was one of three but his other triplet brother and sister Apollo and Artemis looked nothing like him. Apollo was gold with black spots and Artemis looked exactly like her mother Aurora.

I mounted my bond and we flew into the High Hall and down several hallways to my school room. I was early for only my cousins Silvia and Simon and their bonds were present in the 13-14 year schooling room. "Good morning cousins. Artemis, Apollo." I said nodding to them.

"Cousin," Silvia and Simon said in unison, "Oh and happy birthday Peter." Simon added. I thanked him and sat down in my seat.

"Yes happy birthday cousin." Silvia said after her brother. She looks tired, I observed.

"Been up all night Silvia?" I asked her. She glared at me and turned away. I shrugged and took out the lesson book, a piece of parchment, a quill pen, and ink. Then I turned to my bond and we began to converse about what I was probably going to get for my birthday at the party my Aunt and Uncle were going to throw that night.

Simon joined in and said that they were already decorating one of the ball rooms. Slowly the other students began to trickle in and then class began.

We broke for lunch and each of the students went home to his or her parents. Aren and I went back to my house and found Nike there with my father.

"Hey Nike." I greeted her.

"Good late day Peter." She said and said something to Aren. I couldn't hear what was said even though I was a Speaker I wasn't as powerful as my mother had been.

I got out some bread and meat and made a sandwich for myself and my father. "Where's Father?" I asked Nike as I began eating.

She pointed a claw up the stairs of our small home and towards my parent's room. I nodded and continued eating my sandwich. I put my plate in the sink and put my sword and belt on my waist and Aren and I left for training.

Mareth was there and ready. I was one of the last few to arrive. Once we were all there Mareth had us running drills with our bonds and some sword drills with out them while his bond Andromeda worked with our bonds on aerial moves.

"All right everyone gather around. We are going to do the blood ball drill." Mareth announced to the group most of us groaned except for Silvia and Simon. They had been top in the class since year 7 because they were both Ragers.

After the drill most of us returned to our homes to prepare ourselves for the party King Gregor and Queen Luxa were throwing for my fourteenth birthday.

I entered my home and found my father asleep in my parent's room. I shook my head and went into my own room to get my change of clothes. I stopped in front of the mirror and decided it would benefit me to wash.

I came out of the bathroom a few moments later with a towel wrapped around my waist. I then put on my dress clothes and stopped in front of the mirror again and fixed my dark brown hair.

_This is it_, I thought, _Today is the day I become a man_. I wished my mother could be here. The familiar pain in my chest flared up. Everybody had loved my mother, almost as much as I did. I wished she could see me now she would have been so proud of me. The day of your fourteenth birthday was an important day for Underland children. At fourteen you choose your career or where you want to go in life. How you want to help your city. It is almost as important as the sixteenth birthday where you finally leave your parents home and begin the journey of finding a companion.

I arrived at the palace a few moments before they would allow guests in. I entered the room and saw my cousins sitting down at one of the tables waiting. "Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hello." Simon said and nudged his sister.

She looked up and said, "You can see it written all over your face."

"See what?" I dared her, knowing exactly what she was talking about. My mother would have loved to be here and I wanted her to be.

"Silvia, don't get into this now." Simon said trying to stop the fight before it became a shouting match between the both of us.

Silvia glared at her brother and flicked her blonde hair out of her face, "I know you miss your mommy but try not to embarrass us. I can see right through you, and I know that if I can then so can everyone else."

"You don't know what it's like." I said my anger getting the better of me.

"Know what what's like? Your mommy being dead? Or having a dad that's gone mental?" Silvia said innocently.

Silvia stood up and I lunged at her, but Simon stepped in between us. "Don't. Talk. About. My. Family." I growled trying to break away from Simon's hold.

Silvia smirked and sat down again. Then Gregor came in looking tired, "Children must you fight like this? This is a very special day for Peter, and yours is two weeks from now."

"I'm sorry Father." Silvia said looking down.

"I'm sorry too Uncle." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Now after this event is over I would like to see all three of you in mine and Luxa's chambers." Gregor said speaking to all three of us. We nodded and Gregor went to tell the guards to allow the guests in.

Aren, Apollo, and Artemis flew in and joined their bonds. Luxa and Aurora arrived together along with Ares. Many of the students in the thirteen and fourteen year class came in shortly after.

"Happy Birthday Peter." A small voice said behind me. I turned around to see Acacia a girl from my class standing behind me with a small package.

"Um thanks." I said blushing. _She actually knows my name_? I thought taking the package from her.

"Well are you not going to open it?" she asked. I nodded feeling stupid and ripped open the package. The parchment fell to the floor and under it was a stone box with carvings on it.

"Wow! This is really good! Thank you." I said to her smiling, "Did you make it?"

Acacia nodded, "That's what I have chosen for my career to be. My talents are mostly in carving stone." She told me.

"It's beautiful thank you." I said again smiling, "Um would you like to dance?"

Acacia blushed and nodded. I set down the box by my other gifts and took her hand feeling elated. We danced to many of the traditional songs before it was time to cut the cake.

After that many of the guests decided to call it a night and return home. The few that were left were Acacia, myself, Silvia, Simon, and two boys Vincent and Cannon. Demetrius stood near the door watching Silvia dance with Cannon. Simon was talking with Vincent and Acacia. I was sitting with them just listening.

Suddenly Acacia stood up, "I must leave. I have forgotten the time. I am very sorry." She apologized then turned to me, "I had fun tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Yeah that would be great." I said smiling at the prospect, but feeling sad that she had to go so suddenly. Vincent and Cannon left shortly after.

"Well I guess this means we have to go meet Father now." Silvia said and motioned for her brother and me to follow her. Demetirus nodded as we passed and followed behind them.

When Silvia looked back he said, "I am supposed to escort you to their chambers." Silvia scowled and turned away from him.

When we reached their rooms Gregor and Luxa motioned for us to follow them down the hall, they stopped in front of the prophecy room. Once we were inside Luxa spoke, "The reason we have brought you here is because of something that was discovered shortly after you three were born. We have chosen this time in your lives to reveal it because certain events," she said looking at Silvia, "have started to take place."

Silvia gulped and looked at her feet her blonde hair falling across her face. Gregor continued for his wife, "The reason we have brought you in this particular room is because it happens to be a prophecy."

**Haha cliffy! =) again if you didn't feel like reading the top. I'm going to Colorado with my 8th grade class! Woo Hoo! so anyways we leave tomorrow and we have spring break right after and I will definatly update then. As always review and give me ideas 'cause I have no clue what I want to do in this story. Oh and the prophecy is in the next chapter! =) ~chocoyum4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TUC only my OC's. I'm so sorry! You probably don't want any of my excuses so I'll just say that I just got out of school so I'll be able to update sooner. Hopefully. So don't be to mad here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

**Simon**

I glanced at the watch on the desk in my room. It was almost time for me to escort my sister to Peter's party. I quickly left my room to get to Silvia's.

Upon my entry I saw her franticly stuffing things into her pack. She had not yet noticed me. "Silvia! What are you doing?" Silvia froze and slowly lifted her head to peer at me through the strands of her long blonde hair. I shook my head, "Why must you do this? Mother and Father are barely allowing you to go to Peter's party, and they will surely keep you in your rooms until you are old and unable to walk if you keep this up."

"As if you care," Silvia snapped at me, "I want to leave and you cannot stop me!"

"I can and I will; if not for your sake then for our parents and the future of Regalia. Please Silvia, just one night can you stop this selfishness and enjoy celebrating with our cousin and our friends." I pleaded not wanting to see my only sister locked up.

"Fine," she sighed, "but know this. I am not doing this for you. It is only because I wish to see Cannon."

I scowled, "Very well. It is time for us to leave anyways. Apollo and Artemis are waiting for us in the High Hall." _Cannon_, I thought darkly, _that boy will be the ruin of her. He has been putting those ideas in her head I just know it. I'm sure he is even thinking about joining her if she ever makes it up there. _

I sighed and mounted Artemis. I didn't want to see my sister with Cannon. That boy had no respect for Silvia or any other girl for that matter. He only likes her because she was going to be queen. Any fool could see that. Any fool except for Silvia.

The bats landed and we dismounted. We entered the ballroom and sat down at one of the many tables. Peter entered moments later.

"Hey guys." Peter greeted us.

"Hello." I said and nudged my sister.

She looked up and said, "You can see it written all over your face."

"See what?" Peter dared her knowing exactly what she was talking about. His mother would have loved to be here and he wanted her to be. I could see that, but thought it best not to mention it.

"Silvia, don't get into this now." I said trying to stop the fight before it became a shouting match between the two cousins. I didn't like the fact that my sister only did it to get a rise out of him. Everyone knew that this was a sensitive subject for Peter.

Silvia glared at me and flicked her blonde hair out of her face, "I know you miss your mommy but try not to embarrass us. I can see right through you, and I know that if I can then so can everyone else." I closed my eyes praying that my cousin wouldn't say anything.

"You don't know what it's like." Peter said his anger getting the better of him.

I sighed hoping that it wouldn't escalate into anything but a shouting match at the most.

"Know what what's like? Your mommy being dead? Or having a dad that's gone mental?" Silvia said innocently. Again I was wrong.

Silvia stood up and Peter lunged at her, but I stepped in between the two cousins, and pulled Peter back. "Don't. Talk. About. My. Family." Peter growled. I shook my head and pushed Peter down into a seat.

Silvia smirked and sat down again. Then Gregor came in looking tired, "Children must you fight like this? This is a very special day for Peter, and yours is two weeks from now."

"I'm sorry Father." Silvia said looking down.

"I'm sorry too Uncle." Peter said looking him in the eyes.

"Now after this event is over I would like to see all three of you in mine and Luxa's chambers." Gregor said speaking to all three of them. We nodded and Gregor went to tell the guards to allow the guests in.

The party went by quickly or so it seemed to me. I watched with careful eyes that burned with hatred as Cannon danced with Silvia. I caught every single movement of Cannon's hands slowly sliding down my sister's backside and the way she giggled at every word that came out of his mouth.

I growled feeling extremely protective of her at that moment. Soon it was over and all the guests left. I didn't have to talk politely with any one. No more appearances to keep up with. Although I did wonder why Acacia left so suddenly. Then again maybe I didn't want to know.

"Well I guess this means we have to go meet Father now." Silvia said and motioned for the both of us to follow her. I stood and began leading them out the door. Demetirus nodded as we passed and followed behind us.

When Silvia looked back he said, "I am supposed to escort you to their chambers." Silvia scowled and turned away from him. I smirked at her scowl.

When they reached their rooms my mother and father motioned for us to follow them down the hall. They stopped in front of the prophecy room. Once we were inside my mother spoke, "The reason we have brought you here is because of something that was discovered shortly after you three were born. We have chosen this time in your lives to reveal it because certain events," she said looking at Silvia, "have started to take place." I wondered what that could mean.

Silvia gulped and looked at her feet her blonde hair falling across her face. My father continued for his wife, "The reason we have brought you in this particular room is because it happens to be a prophecy."

Mother led us to a spot on the wall with an oil lamp illuminating a prophecy.

_Prophecy of Hero's_

_Children of Warriors_

_Children of Speakers_

_Come together_

_To save the Keepers_

_If Over conquers_

_Then Under crumbles_

_Save the daughter_

_Before she stumbles_

_Live the life_

_But in the present_

_Do not dwell on the past_

_It will change you fast_

_Use your strength_

_To save the others_

_Rely not on your own_

_Or else end up alone_

_Each listen to your call_

_Or else you all shall fall_

_And hero's you will become_

I could now see why my mother had looked at Silvia, but why did this concern me and Peter?

"What does this have to do with us?" Peter asked.

Father glanced at Mother, "Well you Peter as a son of my sister are a child of a Speaker, Silvia and Simon are my children so they are children of a Warrior."

"I think I understand Father, but what are we to do?" I asked.

"We believe that you are meant to find the Keepers." Mother began.

"Who are they?" Silvia interrupted.

"I was just about to get to that." Mother said irritated by her interruption, then continued, "The Keepers are the ones who hold the keys to the Underland. They keep the keys out of harms way so that no harm may befall our land. If even one of the keys were discovered it would be disastrous."

"Why is it so bad?" Peter asked. Again Father glanced at Mother.

"The holder of that key could destroy a certain race or at least make them do their bidding. They would have complete control over that race."

"Oh, I see why that would be bad." Peter said. I nodded, even though I did not totally understand why I, my cousin, and my sister were so important. All I knew was that Silvia couldn't get to the Overland. That would be the last thing needed.

**Well what do you think? I promised the prophecy in this chapter and here it is! So please review even if it is to yell at me for not updating. I'm trying the best that I can, and now that school is out I'll have a bit more time. I'll try to update in the next week or two it depens on what my community service thingy is so yeah. What are your thoughts on the song Faithfully by Journey? ~chocoyum4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TUC only my OC's. I'm sorry! But I'm back! (smiles sheepishly) Well we have the new computer and my files have been transfered over so... Here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

**Silvia**

I looked up and down the deserted hallway listening for the soft patter of a guard's footsteps. I had already managed to evade Demetrius, and my bond was asleep in the room joined with mine.

I stepped into the hallway and was immediately assaulted by the memory of the look my brother Simon had given me before I had closed the curtain separating my rooms from the corridor.

I knew that he didn't want me out. Especially if I were going to see whom he thought I would. He was right of course.

For the moment I had stopped thinking about getting to the Overland. The prophecy had scared me, and I was going to talk to the one person who I thought truly understood me.

Cannon. The name brought a smile to my lips. I loved him, and of course he loved me. I remembered every touch every kiss that we had shared and my heart began to beat faster as I skulked towards the secret passageway that lead to our cave.

I had the sudden urge to run and forego the quiet way I treaded my path to him. I needed to know that he loved me and accepted me. I would tell him everything that had transpired that night even though my mother had warned me not to. Why was it so important? It was just a stupid prophecy. _One that scared you enough to quit your thinking about journeying to the Overland, _I thought.

Upon entering the cave I was quickly enveloped in someone's arms and that someone's lips came crashing down onto mine. I knew those lips, and I smiled into them.

We broke apart breathlessly, "I thought you would not be able to make it." Cannon whispered into my hair.

I giggled, "I didn't think I would either, but I'm here." I smiled and leaned into him. Cannon wrapped his arms tight around my waist.

"Well I am extremely glad you are here." He replied.

I giggled, "You'll never guess what happened," I started turning to face him. "After you and Vincent left Simon, Peter, and I had to meet Mother and Father in there chambers. They wanted to show us something. We're in a prophecy!" I whispered excitedly.

I didn't notice when Cannon froze, but I did see the change in his expression in the dim light of an oil lamp. "What is the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing love." Cannon replied daring himself to look in my eyes.

"Do not lie to me." I replied not giving up.

"I just do not want them to take you away from me" Cannon lied putting on the façade I had yet to see through.

"They will not! I promise it!" I cried.

"Oh but they will. If we could just escape to the Overland we could be together forever." Cannon whispered running his translucent fingers through my silky hair, "Come, we could escape now!" he told me pressing his lips against mine.

I smiled and returned the kiss. I could feel Cannon's hands start to roam and I pushed him off breathing hard. "Why did you do that?" Cannon growled.

"I…I'm not ready for that." I stammered still trying to catch my breath.

Cannon hit one of the cave walls in frustration. "I love you Silvia, why can you not see that I want to be with you!"

"I do see that! It's just a promise I made to myself and my family." I tried to explain.

"Forget your promise Silvia!" Cannon said to me.

"I can't do that Cannon. I love you, and it is because I love you I wait." I replied looking down.

Cannon came up behind me wrapped his arms around my waist. "Fine then, I will not fight you on this. Tell me more about the prophecy."

"Ok, well we know it's about me, Simon, and Peter. It says some pretty scary stuff. We're supposed to become heroes or something like that, and it mentions something about Keepers whatever those are."

"Can you quote it for me?" after I repeated the prophecy Cannon sighed, "I suppose they think the part about the daughter is about you."

"I know it is, and that's what scares me. I want to go to the Overland, but now this has gotten me terrified about it. What if something happens to Simon?"

"Nothing will happen to Simon. I promise. We can still go. Everything will be fine." He whispered in my ear.

"I believe you." I whispered back then sighed, "I must be going back. I'm sorry Cannon. We will meet soon." I turned around to face him and kissed him. "I love you.

"I love you as well." Cannon said watching me slip out of the cave.

* * *

**While Silvia is in the cave… (switching to third person POV)**

Apollo woke with a start; he could have sworn he had just seen Silvia leave her room. He shook his head. It must have been a dream, but all the same he went to check on her.

"It was not a dream." Apollo whispered to himself, and then spread his wings to alert his sister and her bond.

"Sister you must wake! Silvia has disappeared again!" Apollo said shaking Artemis.

She was up in an instant, "We must tell Simon." The two bats were next to Simon in another moment shaking him awake.

"What?" he snapped then opened his eyes fully to see both Artemis and Apollo in front of him, "Oh no." he whispered. Simon jumped out of his bed and ran over to his closet to put on a shirt and some pants. Once he was changed he spoke, "Apollo you search near the Waterway and the tunnels and caves leading to and around there. Artemis and I will search Regalia and the tunnels close to the other gateway. We will meet here in two hours if we do not find her then we will alert Mother and Father"

The bats nodded and after Simon got on Artemis they flew off in search of Silvia.

About an hour later Apollo heard something bang against a cave wall. Then came a voice "I love you Silvia why can you not see that I want to be with you!"

Apollo listened and heard Silvia's reply. He flew back quickly and as soon as Artemis came through the doorway Apollo directed them back to Silvia's room to wait for her. He told them what he had heard, and Silvia came in shortly after.

"Where have you been?" Simon hissed.

"Why does it matter to you?" Silvia snapped back.

"You were with Cannon." Simon stated.

"And if I was?"

"Erg! He is not good for you! Can't you see that?"

"I can see that he loves me!"

"No he doesn't Silvia!" Simon said exasperated.

"Whatever, just leave me be Simon. I will speak with you again in the morning."

"Silvia," Simon started but seeing that it was hopeless put his head in his hands and left.

**Well...? What do y'all think? Now that the computer is fixed hopefully I'll be able to start doing regular updates again. I finally know where this story is going so I'm really excited to get to it =) Thanks for sticking with me**

**~chocoyum4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TUC bla bla bla. Sorry it took so long! We've been really busy lately. I will probably have more regular updates once school starts in August, oh and I'm going to camp next week so I'll will try to update before I leave, but if not I promise to update after I get back... on wards!**

**Chapter 5**

**Peter**

I knocked my head against my desk and groaned silently. My history lesson seemed to go on for hours. We had only been in the Underland for four hundred or so years. How much can happen to a people in four hundred years? Apparently a lot.

I sighed and looked up to see Simon trying to get my attention. I acknowledged Simon who quickly tossed a piece of parchment onto my desk. I quickly grabbed it and opened it beneath my desk.

_Peter,_

_Mother and Father wish to see the three of us after lessons. It seems we will be getting a more interesting history lesson. Meet us after class._

_S&S _

I nodded and began doodling on my history scroll. If Little Ripred had been there I would have been sure to get a scolding. The tiny rat had been gone for months with Cleves, and no one save the King and Queen knew why. They were due back this evening. I supposed that Little Ripred would again assume the position of language teacher if not tomorrow then the next day. Hazard and I had been taking turns ever since my mother had disappeared.

I sat back and tried to concentrate on my lessons but to no avail. As soon as the teacher had dismissed them I was out of my seat and in the hallway before I remembered to stop and wait for my cousins.

The twins caught up to me and we walked together to the library where we found Little Ripred, King Gregor, Queen Luxa, and all five of our bonds.

"Come quickly," Luxa said beckoning to us, "We will now begin your lesson on the Legend of Keepers. When Sandwich first came to the Underland he encountered a city in the uncharted lands called the City of Keepers. There was a representative from each species that lived there, and each held the key to one species, but never their own, and none knew which held the key to their species. It was a good system. Sandwich met a young human boy, neither Overlander nor Underlander.

"Sandwich visited the city many times while in search for a place to call home. He and the boy became well acquainted with each other. So acquainted that the boy made the mistake of telling Sandwich the species he guarded, and that the only way to get the key was to kill him. During one of his visits Sandwich found Regalia, which as you know was inhabited by Diggers.

"Sandwich soon began war with the Diggers, and realized that he could not win so as the history goes he placed poison in the drinking waters. Legend says that Sandwich also killed the boy to get the key. He did know that the boy _was _the key. Legend also says that the boy had found a suitor to take over after he had died and had already given them some of the key.

"After the boy died legend says that all the creatures gathered together and placed gave their keys to the one person or creature no one knows which and they reassigned the keys." Luxa finished.

All three of us stared at her in awe. "What happened to the city?" Silvia whispered.

"No one knows, it is rumored that the city remains and the Keepers do also. That is why we sent Little Ripred and Cleves out to search for it, using a map drawn by Sandwich himself." Gregor answered. "Now Rip is going to give his account, Cleves would also, but he had some business to take care of."

We all turned our attention to Little Ripred who cleared his throat, "We found the city, but it was deserted many years ago. Cleves and I did find a tunnel that lead off somewhere, but we were not able to follow it seeing as we were only given a month to search and it took a very long time to find the original city. It was easy to see that many different species lived there together, and I assume in harmony."

"Our plan is for you three and one guard to journey there and find the new city of Keepers. Find what ails them, and save them as the Prophecy of Heroes says you should." Luxa told us. We exchanged glances between each other and our bonds. "Of course your bonds would be going with you, and we are sending Little Ripred as well because he knows the way."

"When do we leave?" Simon asked.

"As soon as possible," Gregor said as a knock came from the wall. "That must be the guard who will journey with you. Come in."

"Greetings your highnesses, prince, princess, Fliers, Little Ripred, Peter," Demetrius said bowing.

"No." Silvia said standing.

**I'm sorry it's so short! Please review and tell me what you think. Even if it's to yell at me for not updating. Thanks for reading**

**~chocoyum4~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own TUC only my OC's.**

**Chapter 6**

**Silvia**

Demetrius took a step back and tried to look hurt but I saw the smile that was playing on the corners of his lips.

Mother looked mortified, "Silvia!" she exclaimed, "How dare you say this! He has not done you any wrong. Apologize this instant."

I glared at my mother then at Demetrius; "I'm sorry," I said through my teeth then added under my breath, "that you're an inconceivable nuisance."

"I heard that." He whispered as he sat down next to the seat that I had reclaimed. To Mother he said, "What have I missed your Highness?"

"Know you the legends of the Keepers?" Mother asked him.

"Yes." He replied nodding.

"Good then you have only missed what Little Ripred has given his account of the trip he took in search of the City of Keepers. It is not much to go on, but enough to begin the journey. If you are up for it I would like for you to pack tonight for you will be leaving sometime in the morning or afternoon."

"Yes of course Queen Luxa." He said bowing, "This is a great honor for me. I will keep the children safe." Then he smiled at me and left.

I glared at his departing form, and stood to leave also. "What do we need to pack?" I said through my teeth.

"Not much, just an extra change of clothes, a bottle of water, and some dry food." Father told me. I gave a curt nod and stalked out of the room. Demetrius was waiting for me in the hallway.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed to him as I passed.

Demetrius fell into step behind me. "I am following orders Princess. I must keep you, your brother, and cousin safe."

"Well don't follow them!" I said exasperated.

"Ahhh, but I must. If I do not it would be considered treason."

I glared at him and ran the rest of the way to my rooms. Once there I sat down and began to write on a sheet of parchment.

_Dear Cannon,_

_We leave tomorrow for the Uncharted Lands. I am sorry that I cannot be with you. We will journey to the Overland once I return. I love you, and wait for you always._

_Silvia_

I folded the short letter and sealed it with wax. Then I snuck out, and left it in our secret cave. Once I returned I saw Apollo sitting on my bed.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"I delivered a letter to Cannon." I told my bond before changing into my sleeping gown. Then I searched for my rucksack and began to fill it with the items I needed for the quest. Then I crawled into bed and willed myself to fall asleep for the long journey began tomorrow, and I wasn't sure when I would be coming back to my home anytime soon.

Two hours before a normal day began I was up and dressed in my traveling clothing. I pulled my long blonde hair into a braid and wrapped it up in a bun pinning it there. Then I grabbed my rucksack and walked to the dining room where I was to meet the other questers for their breakfast and departure.

Once I entered I took my place beside Simon, and nodded to Peter who was sitting across from us. I didn't even bother to waste a glare on Demetrius and began to eat the food that was placed in front of me.

Little Ripred came in not long after and told us to meet in a specific tunnel on the north side of the city in an hour so we had time to say our goodbyes. I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as I thought about my tearful goodbye with Cannon that would ensure in lots of kisses. I wasn't looking forward to leaving him, but I did hope he would understand that I had to do this one thing for our people before they could escape.

I quickly cleaned my plate and grabbed my pack and ran off to the blacksmith's shop in the city. Cannon was just about to enter when he saw me running towards him. He opened his arms wide and I jumped into them. "Do you really have to go?" he whispered into my hair.

"Yes," I said my face pressed into his chest, "I must do this one last thing for my people then we can finally escape."

"You do not owe them a thing. These people are what is keeping you captive."

"No, my parents are the problem. I owe them at least this much, that and I want my brother to have a safer reign."

"If you must then go, but promise you will come back to me."

"Of course my love I will always come back." I said looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips.

He broke the connection quickly whispering, "I have work love," then he caressed my cheek and entered the shop leaving me standing there staring wistfully after him.

I ran back to the castle to find Apollo so we could ride together to the tunnel. The goodbye I had imagined with Cannon was completely different from the one I had gotten. I figured my return would be much more passionate.

As soon as I stepped off the platform and into the palace I found Apollo waiting for me. We flew to the meeting place and were the last to arrive.

Little Ripred sat on top of Demetrius' bond Hestia."Good we are all here. Now we shall depart. I trust you have all you need?" we nodded, "Then to the air!"

I looked behind me as we departed, "Fly you high!" her mother and father called waving after us.

"Fly you high Cannon." I whispered sadly as we flew out of sight.

**I'm trying to work on this, but it's hard. I know where I want to go its just I'm having a hard time getting there. I'm trying though. Promise. Thanks for reading ~chocoyum4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own TUC only my OC's. I went back and changed almost all the other chapters to first person POV because that's what I write best in and I can get chapters out faster! =)**

**Chapter 7**

**Peter**

As we left I couldn't keep my thoughts from going back to my goodbyes.

I ran back home as soon as I had finished eating. My father was still asleep either that or deluding himself from the fact that my mother was still missing. I saw Nike sitting near his bed watching him sleep. She looked up sadly as I approached. "Good morning Peter." She said nodding to me.

"Good morning Nike. How fare you?" I whispered so as not to wake my father.

"Just tired Peter," she looked back at my father, "I fear he worsens." She whispered.

I looked at my father and vowed silently that I would find my mother on this quest. We would be traveling in the uncharted lands, and I had seen the map that had been drawn so that those who needed to could get to the Prickers territory safely. If I could get there then I would be close enough to reach her captors. "You have the same fear as mine." I told her, "Take care of him while I'm gone. I don't know when I'll be back, but I promise when I come home my mother will come with me."

"I will, and I hope you find her. Know you and your father are not the only ones who miss her."

"I know." I went to my father's side and grasped his hand. He did not stir. "Goodbye Father." I whispered, "I promise I will bring her home."

I left the house, and didn't turn back once. Thoughts of the quest occupied my mind and I wasn't watching where I was going. "Oomph!" a girl said as she stumbled back.

"Acacia! I'm so sorry I didn't see. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said quickly then shut my mouth to keep from blabbing.

"It is alright Peter." She said as I helped her up.

"I'm really sorry." I said again. I looked into her pretty violet eyes and I watched as she began to redden.

"I…I must be going." She stuttered breaking eye contact.

"Oh, well goodbye then. I do not know when I will see you next."

"Where are you going?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, well I am going on a trip with Hazard because I am his apprenticed." I lied, remembering Aunt Luxa's warning. I instantly felt guilty for lying to her.

"Oh, well I'll miss you." she said looking back into my eyes.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye Acacia." I said.

"Goodbye Peter." She hesitated for a moment then kissed my cheek and ran down the street looking back before she turned onto the street of the stone workers shop.

"Goodbye." I sighed and couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face as I found Aren and we flew to the tunnel to wait for Silvia and Apollo.

_She actually kissed my cheek,_ thought as we flew. I felt the grin come back to my face and I caught Demetrius giving a funny look. I quickly wiped it off and turned my thoughts to something else, but I couldn't think.

I glanced over at Demetrius and saw him staring at the back of Silvia's head almost lovingly. Suddenly I knew why he was always the one who chased after her when she ran away, and why I overheard him asking to be the one to watch over her. "You love her don't you?" I whispered to him.

He turned to me startled. "What? I have not the slightest idea of what you are talking about?"

"Silvia." The one word seemed to bring a light to his eyes.

"This is not the place to have a conversation like this Peter." He said glancing at Simon. I shrugged and let it drop for the moment.

"How long will we be traveling?" Simon asked Little Ripred.

"It took Cleves and I two weeks to find the city, but now that all I have to do is follow the strongest of our scents it should only take a about three or four days. At least that's my estimate." Simon nodded and continued his quiet conversation with Artemis.

"What do you think Aren?" I asked him.

"About what, Demetrius or the quest."

"Either one." I answered.

"Well I'm sure that he feels something for your cousin, and I do know that Apollo feels something for Hestia." He said quietly.

"I didn't know that. When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure. We were talking about it a few weeks ago though." We both became silent for a moment, "Think you we'll find your mother?"

"I hope so."

"As do I. Why has Little Ripred not found her yet?" Aren asked.

"Because when she went on her last trip she didn't bother to take Little Ripred with her. She asked him to stay with me while she was gone, and by the time he got out there the trail had faded so much that he couldn't tell where they had taken her."

"I believe she is still out there searching for a way home."

"Yeah, Nike said that Father was getting worse." I said sadly.

"Did she? That is a shame."

"They'll probably move him into the hospital wing of the palace soon. Who knows maybe just being back in there will help him heal. I remember him having to quit because he was not only a danger to himself there but also to the other patients. I believe that is part of what drove him to insanity."

"Yes, sometimes being able to occupy yourself with something you love to do is always the best medicine, but when that thing is taken away…" Aren didn't bother to finish his sentence. We both knew what he meant.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short, and probably a little boring. You did get a bit of information on Sydney's disappearence though, and why Howard's pretty much gone mental. So yeah I'll hopefully have another chapter up next weekend. Thanks for reading! ~chocoyum4~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own TUC only my OC's.**

**Chapter 8**

**Silvia**

Today was our fourth day of travel, and we had at least two more days until we reached the old city. I glared at anyone who dared to look at me, or speak to me. I wasn't allowed to take watch during the night. Simon said it was because I was a princess and the only female human on the trip, but I knew it was because they all thought I would sneak away during the night.

The best part is that I have Demetrius watching my every move. He wouldn't let me go off alone to refill our water bags, or go in search of food to eat. I couldn't even go to the bathroom without him guarding the front of the cave or tunnel which I was using. I hated him. I had disliked him before, but now I loathed him even more. He has become the bane of my existence.

"Come Silvia. We break to rest the fliers and eat." Demetrius called. I glared at him and sat as far away from him as possible. "She has become very moody lately." I heard him whisper to my brother.

"I believe it is that time of month." Simon whispered back.

"I can hear you." I snapped. Demetrius and Simon exchanged a look. "I am not PMSing!" I yelled at them.

"What ever you say Silver," Demetrius said tearing off a piece of bread and eating it.

I glared at him and began to pick at my food. "Eat Silvia." Simon said as he watched me. I ignored him.

"Come now Silver. You need to keep your strength up. Who knows what we might face." Demetrius smiled at me.

"My name is not Silver." I said giving him my fiercest glare.

"What ever you say Silver." He smirked. _Just because I have silver eyes_, I thought, _it's like he is making fun of them. Cannon never made fun of my eyes. _I didn't bother focusing on the fact that he never mentioned my eyes, but that was not important. Cannon also didn't like it when I slipped into my Overland speech. It was not as if I could help it. Father talked like that and Uncle Hazard did as well. He would always get mad when I used it. I don't know why.

I shook my head to get the negative thoughts out of it. Cannon loved me. That's all that mattered.

I finished all that I wanted to eat and grabbed my sword. I went a little ways from the group to practice my drills. I heard Demetrius get up from beside Simon and follow me. I ignored him and began. Soon I was in rager mode, and I could feel the familiar rush of adrenaline flowing through my veins. I welcomed the distraction. It would not do for me to get out of practice, especially when no one knew what to expect.

"You must hold your arm higher. It will make holding the sword easier." Demetrius said after a moment. I rolled my eyes and continued to thrust my sword through imaginary foes. "If you would just listen to me Silver it would make your life a whole lot easier."

"My arm is fine." I grunted, but raised my sword arm slightly and found he was right. I would never admit it to him though. No need to make his ego any larger.

"Would you like a sparing partner?" he asked amused.

"No." I answered shortly, while stabbing my opponent in the heart.

"You are afraid?" he asked smugly.

I stopped mid form and turned to face him. "No, I'm not afraid."

"Then I challenge you."

"Fine." I answered, and took my position turning off my rager sense. I was going to beat him on skill alone. He stood across from me, and we began circling each other. I raised my sword and charged. His sword clashed with mine as he blocked my attack. I put all my frustration into my moves, and had the upper hand for a while until I made a fatal mistake, and he almost had me. After that we switched off on who was attacking and who was defending.

Finally we called truce and both of us finished panting. "You are not bad Silver." He said taking off his shirt and using it to wipe his face.

I nodded, "Thank you. You are not so bad either." I said trying to catch my breath. Demetrius smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. I studied his features. Demetrius was extremely fit. I had always known that, but I had not known he was that muscular. I quickly looked away from him, and walked back to the small fire where the fliers were resting.

"Good you're back." Little Ripred said looking us over with a critical eye. "We will be leaving shortly." I nodded and took a sip of water from one of the bags.

We left not long after, and I lay down on Apollo's back to try to get some rest. Instead my thoughts turned to my 'body guard'. I knew why I disliked him. It was stupid and childish, but to me it was a good reason.

Cannon hated him so I pretended to hate him. I loathed him, but not to the point where I wished he was dead. Only sometimes when I was extremely angry with him, but then I would regret it and wish him harm no more.

We used to be friends. He was only a year older than I, and we had played together with Simon while his mother and father worked when we were children. Deep down I missed our friend, but I couldn't think about that. _I have to hate him because Cannon hates him, _I tried to convince myself. I didn't really want to hate him though.

**Gasp! I actually updated after a week. What do you think? **

**~chocoyum4~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own TUC only my OC's. Hey guys sorry I didn't update on Friday, my weekend was extremely hectic, but here's the chapter enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Peter**

Little Ripred stopped us suddenly, and we landed in a tunnel off of the main path. "This is it. We're almost there." He said from atop Hestia's head, "It has been a long week of travel, but our goal is in sight. The city is only a short distance from here, and after we have explored it the hard part begins. Be careful. We don't know if anything still inhabits the city, and we don't know when it was last occupied. Understood?" our party nodded and we took to the air once more.

Less than a minute later we entered a cavern larger than the one that held Regalia. I heard Silvia give a sharp intake of breath as we flew into the magnificent city. There were sections where you could tell a different species lived, and in the center a magnificent castle where I assumed they had all gathered for meetings.

I looked over to my left and saw about 50 low flat table looking houses which I assumed were for the crawlers. The ceiling was covered with small alcoves where a flier could easily hang. There were rat and mice nests, pools filled with deep water and above ground streams or rivers that flowed to the middle building. All the streets led to the center building as well.

We landed in what appeared to be the human section of the city. The buildings were very similar to those in Regalia. I noticed though that each building had words carved into the walls on the outside. I climbed off of Aren's back, and went closer to inspect them. I could only understand snippets of what was written there because it was written in a different language.

They seemed to have taken words from each creatures own tongue and mixed them with others to make a language of their own. I ran my hand over the words and could almost see a family living in the house in front of me. I could see people and creatures walking down the streets and mingling among each other. This used to be a very peaceful place. What had happened to it?

I pulled my hand away and went to study a different house. I also began to notice that among the words were pictures. They reminded me of Acacia. I felt a small pang of regret at having to leave her behind, and not explain any of it. Not to mention I had lied to her about my true intentions.

I walked around to the front of the house and entered through an opening that resembled a doorway. Every piece of furniture I encountered was made of stone that still had scraps of what used to be cushions lying on top of them. I explored each room of the small abode. There was a bathroom with running water like the ones at home two bedrooms and a living room that was connected to a dining area. I entered the last bedroom and suddenly wished I hadn't.

There lying on the floor were the bones of a human lying over the bones of a small child. I could see stains on the floor and walls where blood had splattered. My stomach churned and I left quickly. Something evil had happened here, and now that I had seen this I could only assume that evil was rising again. And this time it was our job to stop it.

I excited the house quickly, and found Aren flying above me with his siblings examining the place where the flying creatures took residence. I signaled him down and we took flight to the back part of the human's section. Once we landed I told him what I saw. "We should stick close Peter." He purred. I nodded my agreement and we went inside another house.

By the time we got back to our meeting place Aren and I had found many houses with streaks of old blood where it had stained the stone, and six more skeletons.

The others came back in pairs with similar reports; streaks of blood, skeletons, even claw marks in some areas, almost like the victims had put up a fight. There was only one section in the entire city that did not have any damage done too it.

"This is quiet disturbing." Hestia said, speaking almost for the first time on this trip. We all nodded our agreement.

"We should search the castle-like building in the middle. Stick together in pairs of two or three. Peter I want you with me." I nodded, and we split up into our groups, Aren and I with Little Ripred, Hestia, Demetrius, Silvia, and Apollo in one, and Simon with his bond Artemis.

We entered the building, and the first thing we saw was two rivers merging in the center of the entrance hall, and splitting off in different directions of the building with path ways going the same way alongside them. The entrance hall had a slopped ceiling that had a large opening at the top for the flying creatures. Beautiful carvings and paintings were displayed in the walls and the trim above and around each entrance to a hallway were ornately carved, some with gold, around the arch. I looked down at the coble stone pathway and saw there were patches of precious jewels.

I heard Silvia gasp behind me, and I saw where she was looking. I went to stand beside her as she looked down into the water. The stone was cut the same way as the paths, and the water was crystal clear. I could see the bottom without echolocation, and realized that I could see the entire hall pretty well. I began looking for the source of light and realized that it was coming from above, and hitting something in the very center of the room. I went there and looked up to see a patch of blue. That was where the light was coming from. It was sunlight. "Wow" I breathed. I had been to the Overland twice to visit my grandparents and two aunts, but I was always amazed by the Sun.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Little Ripred said climbing up my shoulder. I nodded, "You know you mother and I, we used to just lie out in the backyard of the orphanage and let the sun warm our faces." His voice dropped as he spoke remembering, "Your mother, Peter, and I." the old rat sighed, "She told me to protect you no matter what ever happened to her. Those were her last words me before she left, 'Protect my son, do not come looking for me if I disappear,' always the last words she spoke to me before she left on a trip." I felt a sadness and grief stab at my heart, and I had to look away from him before tears formed in my eyes. "Come on let's go." He said taking a deep sniff, "That way." He pointed his tail to the north tunnel.

We followed the beautiful hallway down until Little Ripred stopped in front of a door. We entered the room as he directed, and found an extremely large library. _Mother would have loved this,_ thought as I examined the shelves of books. Aren had taken flight and was looking at the ones near the roof of the library.

"Can you read these?" Little Ripred asked me.

"I can pick up bits and pieces of the language, if I had more time to study it I would eventually be able to read it I'm sure. I can already see a little bit of a pattern."

"Good, good." He said and jumped off my shoulder. I ran my hands along the spines of the books. They were incredibly old that I was sure of, but how old one could only guess. "Peter come look at this." Ripred said motioning me over to him. I saw his sitting on top of a large desk with rotting papers, dried ink, stubs of wax, and disintegrating quills. I took the page he was standing on from him, and stared at the txt.

_Dear anyone who may read this,_

_Are city is being attacked; the Dark One has risen to power among the stabbers, and they have rallied with him. Only a few have joined the rest of the city. Tonight we flee for a sanctuary that the elders had set up long ago. Please help us Heroes! We have already lost three Keepers, and several are wounded. They come now; you will know where to find us. Just follow the path of the Sun._

I flipped the paper over to see who had written it, but nothing was there. I searched all over the desk, but the only thing I could find was a book with a piece of parchment sticking out of it. I opened the book and another letter fell out. I picked it up and began to read.

_I have to write quickly, they will be coming for me soon. My name is Sydney McCarthy. I am married to Howard son of York. The stabbers have captured me. Peter if this is you reading this don't come after me. I will find a way home to you I promise. I know of the prophecy stay together with your cousins. They are coming now. Regalians or who ever finds this I will be home soon. The stabbers are planning some sort of evil. I have just recently found out what it is. Be prepared for_

The words stopped there because the ink was smudged. I could care less though. My mother was alive! This letter couldn't be more than a year or two old! "This is why I wanted you to come with me. I could smell the lingering traces of your mother. They're gone now, but this is where they were the strongest. She was here longer than any other place in the city."

I couldn't speak. My mother was alive, and I couldn't go and look for her. She had been here in this very room. Then another thought struck me. What if she hadn't made it out?

**What did you think? The next chapter will definatly be with Silvia, and her veiw of the city, but after that I'm still thinking. Hey guess what? I updated almost on time! Thanks for reading!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own TUC only my OC's.**

**Chapter 10**

**Silvia**

I gasped as I entered the city. It was absolutely gorgeous! You could even see the sun at the very top of the cavern. The city itself was beautiful as well, but my eyes were captivated by the patch of blue. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned quickly to see Demetrius watching me. He shook his head ever so slightly and glanced at my brother. I glared at him and turned back around to face the city.

We landed near a cluster of buildings that looked similar to the ones back home. I felt a wave of sadness and longing wash over me as I was suddenly reminded of Cannon, then guilt. I had only dreamed or thought about him a very few times during my journey, my thoughts had been occupied by Demetrius. I narrowed my eyes as I got off Apollo. I vowed not to think of him unless he was talking to me or I was trying to ignore him trying to get my attention.

I walked away from the buildings Peter was examining. "Why do you not go and look with your brother and sister?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to be alone in this city?" he replied.

"I am sure. I need a bit of time to myself, and it is hard to get it when you are being smothered by the 'guard' your parents sent along." I said growing even more irritated with the stupid boy.

"Very well, call if you need me and we will fly somewhere else."

"Thank you." I whispered as he flew off. I turned to run off to a section of the city but was stopped by the most annoying excuse for a man in the last century. "Move." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry Silver, but wherever you go, I go." He said with his arms crossed and a stupid smirk on him face. I turned quickly to walk in a different part of the city. I heard a rustle of wings and I was soon lifted off the ground and set down on Hestia. "Don't make this so hard on yourself." He said lightly. I just crossed my arms and looked in a different direction. Demetrius chuckled, "Land here Hestia, and we'll have a look."

Hestia landed lightly in an area with slightly higher buildings than the human section of the city. I entered one of the homes and began to have a look around. Demetrius stayed guard outside. It looked very similar the homes of the prickers that Aunt Sydney used to visit regularly. The last trip she took was near there she was supposed to visit the prickers and try to make contact with the stabbers. Next thing we knew there was letter that said she had gone missing. Not signed, written by a human, and not telling where she could be. A year later she was pronounced dead, and that was when my parents pretty much replaced Howard as Peter's parents.

The first few houses I went in I found nothing unusual. In the next I found the bones of an entire family, slaughtered. I stifled a scream, but Demetrius heard me anyway. It was hard not to, everything was eerily silent.

"Silvia! Are you hurt? What has happened?" he asked quickly, his voice dripping with concern. I couldn't speak. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes and I rubbed them away quickly so as not to cause him to comfort me. "Oh," he said quietly. I clenched my eyes shut and my brain began to imagine the screams of the mother and children. The father shouting something in their own tongue and defending his family against the attackers, then the screams stopped as the last one fell dead. A tear dripped down my cheek and I felt warm arms pull me close.

I turned my face into his chest and cried quietly. "They never had a chance." I whispered, "Those poor children."

"Something evil has happened here." Demetrius whispered in my hair. I nodded and pulled away from him.

_I should thank him,_ I thought, but my pride got the better of my and I left the home silently, and went into the next. Two out of every five houses we checked had at least one skeleton. We finished looking in each house and moved on to the next section. The houses were almost exactly like the others we had just looked in, the only difference being the homes were built for lager animals of almost the same species.

"Absolutely nothing." I said puzzled as we left the last house and began to walk back to the place we had landed.

"Maybe they all got our in time?" Demetrius suggested.

I shook my head, "No, not after all bodies we have seen. I am almost positive that is where most of the deaths occurred." I was angry. I saw more bodies of children than any adult or teen. How could anyone be so heartless?

"Maybe." He said and we walked silently. Hestia had flown to join Apollo and Artemis. I assumed Aren had gone with Peter since I could no longer see him flying with the others.

We were the last to reach the meeting spot, and after everyone else had shared their findings we did shared ours. While I listened I compared their findings to ours. Besides the section we had found the only other place without bodies was the alcoves where the flying creatures lived. Everywhere else there were at least ten bodies.

"This is quiet disturbing." Hestia said, speaking almost for the first time on this trip. We all nodded our agreement.

"We should search the castle-like building in the middle. Stick together in pairs of two or three. Peter I want you with me." Peter nodded, and we split up into our groups, Aren and Peter with Little Ripred, Hestia, Demetrius, Apollo, and I in one, and Simon with Artemis.

The castle was even more extravagant on the inside. Not a single inch was decorated dully. I walked to the edge of one of the rivers and gasped. It was absolutely beautiful. Peter came up beside me and looked as well. Then he moved to the center of the room and looked up at the patch of blue sky.

I was amazed at how the water was so still. It probably hadn't moved in decades. The palace was just as silent as the rest of the city. Except it was a different silence. It was a light silence, but as I moved around the entrance hall it became a silence of dread.

Demetrius tugged on my arm and led me and our bonds down a hallway the other groups hadn't decided to go down. We walked and explored every little room we passed. There was nothing to incredibly interesting until we entered the room at the end of the hall.

Our group came to a stop at the end of the long corridor. Apollo noticed a piece of the wall was ajar and as Demetrius and I pulled at it we discovered a door. There was a small tunnel leading deeper into the earth than any of us had ever been. I gulped and followed behind Demetrius as we descended.

There was no light down here so both of us began softly clicking every now and then to make the tunnel brighter. My breathing soon became enough as I became more nervous to what would await us at the end of the chamber.

The tunnel continued down until it reached a large river. It was going faster than any other I had ever seen. It reminded me of what Mother had told me the river leading from the palace to the Waterway used to be like.

I no longer relied on my breathing for sight the river was enough, and I wished I could stop it up then and there. Hundreds of skeletons lay on the banks of the river. The people who had had to wait to cross were massacred.

I froze. I couldn't move because I could see it all happening in my head. I could hear the screams, the evil laughter, the sobbing, and the desperate pleading. I could see blood splattering everywhere and dead bodies falling into the rushing river. I could see the scared faces of the children, and of the families who had already crossed as the watched helplessly.

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I screamed then began to sob uncontrollably. I hadn't wanted to see that. I didn't need to see those images. It was like I had been there. I was one of them. Warm arms wrapped around me again and I felt Demetrius stoking my hair speaking to me softly. Once I was able to gain control I realized I had fallen and Demetrius was also. Apollo fluttered distress that there wasn't anything he could do to help and Hestia was also very concerned.

Demetrius helped me stand and we made our way back to the entrance hall where all the others were waiting. Simon and Artemis were discussing something in quiet whispers, and Little Ripred was pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

Demetrius helped me sit down and Apollo came over and wrapped his golden wings around me. I buried my face in his fur and let the rest of my tears run dry.

Little Ripred suddenly turned, "Oh good, we're all here now." Aren landed and Peter slid off his back. We gathered in a tight circle and Simon began with his findings.

"We saw no more dead bodies. All the rooms were void of anything intelligible, all in all nothing of any significance." Little Ripred nodded and then looked at us.

I didn't think I could handle giving the story so Demetrius began, "We saw pretty much the same thing except when we reached the end of our hall way we discovered a secret door. We went down the long tunnel deeper into the earth and stopped at a large river. There were hundreds of skeletons on the bank we were standing on." I silently thanked him for leaving out my mental breakdown. I couldn't have my brother worrying about me.

After he finished Peter gave the account of what his group saw. We grew silent while trying to figure out what the person meant by '_you will know where to find us. Just follow the path of the Sun._'

"How was Sun spelled?" Simon asked suddenly. Peter spelled it for him and Simon's gaze turned to the patch of blue that was beginning to turn orange. We followed his gaze, "Follow the path of the Sun. When the sun rises it will start I'm assuming from where we entered, and as the day goes by all we have to do is follow the beam. We know that at noon the Sun will be exactly over head and centered directly inside here. If I'm right there are mirrors hidden all over the city. Artemis and I found a few, the Sun will hit the one in the center here and the light would normally go straight up, but if you've noticed that mirror is tilted just a bit. All we have to do is follow where the mirrors lead, but we'll have to move quickly."

We sat there for a moment in silence. "That makes since." Little Ripred said slowly. Simon nodded modestly. "We will camp in here tonight, and I will wake you at the first rays of dawn." I froze and glanced at Demetrius, he looked uneasy as well, but what could we do? I wasn't sleeping away from the group.

I laid out my pallet close to Demetrius'. For some reason I had begun to feel safer with him around. As the others began to slowly fall asleep I looked over to Demetrius. I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep, "Thank you." I whispered to him. I saw a small smile form on him face before I turned over and fell asleep.

**What do you guys think? Hey guess what! It's been less than a week since I last updated! Gasp! I figured you guys deserved it plus it's a longer chapter! Have you ever noticed that when you write it on Microsoft Word that it looks longer? Thanks for reading! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own TUC only my OC's.**

**Chapter 11**

**Simon**

Little Ripred woke us up just before sunrise and we made our way quickly to where we entered. I was correct when the first rays that entered the cavern were directed there.

We waited for the first few hours silently. While we waited I thought. What if the lights and mirrors weren't only a path, but a map, a map that led to the new city? I shared my idea with Little Ripred about half an hour before we were going to enter the palace.

"Interesting thought Simon." He murmured, "Do you have anything to write on and with?" I nodded, "Good, I want you to go up on Artemis and draw the path of the light. It would make sense for these people to do that. They were obviously more advanced back then than we were. Did you notice the light system they had for food? Absolutely amazing, and also for lighting the city, yes it would make perfect sense."

I nodded and went to tell Artemis of the plan. "Very intriguing." She purred, "I am glad you have thought of it." I smiled as Ripred told us to go ahead and start circling the city while the others made their way inside the building. I got a piece of parchment and a pencil I had taken from the museum out of my satchel and prepared myself to sketch the light patterns quickly.

After a minute of flying Aren came out and joined us. I looked at him quizzically, "I am going to fly to where the light ends so we may not loose it." He said softly. I nodded, and suddenly we heard a whistle. I assumed that was the signal for the three of us to get ready and in the next moment the whole cavern was filled with light.

I was startled by the beauty of the city when it looked like this, but then I remembered quickly my job and I began to draw. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aren fly off as fast as his wings would carry him to the end of the light, but I didn't let it distract me. My hand followed my eyes as if flew across the page trying to get every single slant and turn. I finished just as the light began to fade and the city was plunged once more into the soft light. I looked down at my handy work, and prayed I had drawn it right because if I hadn't who knows what sort of trouble we would be facing.

The group was already halfway to Aren by the time we joined them. As I predicted the tunnel was at the other end of the city, it was also the same tunnel that Little Ripred and Cleves had discovered on there last venture here.

Artemis and I joined Aren at the tunnel and waited the short minute it took for the others to arrive.

"Did you get it?" Little Ripred asked. I nodded and showed him the paper. "Good. Ok everyone this is probably going to be one of the most perilous parts of our journey. None of us knows what's ahead. We have already figured out that there were two escape tunnels, one that Silvia, Demetrius, and their bonds found and this one. Try to stay as quiet as possible. We think we have a map and we'll follow it to the best of our abilities. Mount up."

We did as Little Ripred said and began to fly down the tunnel. For a while it was strait then we came to an intersection. I looked at the map I had drawn, "Go left," I said pointing. They group did as they were told. After a few hours of flying we stopped in a small cave not too far from the path to break for the night.

**

* * *

**

**Peter**

After two hours I woke everyone up and began a small fire for breakfast. Guard duty had been relatively boring, so I was glad when my time was up. We ate quickly and took to the air breaking aging after about four hours for the bats to rest and for everyone to eat.

The next time we stopped wasn't until Simon's map seemed to end. "We're lost." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"No, we're not." Simon retorted glaring at me.

"Yes we are!" Silvia told her brother joining the argument. "How do you not get lost in the Uncharted Lands? That's kind of why it's called that!"

"We _have _a map." Simon said harshly.

"No. we _have _a useless piece of parchment that you _tried _to turn into a map." she yelled at him throwing her hands up. We continued to argue while Demetrius and Little Ripred began to watch for intruders. As we continued to argue, are yelling escalated so much so that not even Little Ripred, because he was distracted by our bickering, heard or smelled the girl until she appeared in front of us.

We stopped bickering and stared at her. "Thy fools!" she whisper yelled, "Thou hast attracted half the land here! Come quickly or thou shall perish." We looked at each other then mounted our bonds. Demetrius grabbed Little Ripred, and we began to follow the mysterious girl through a tunnel not marked on Simon's stupid map.

The girl ran quickly and seemed never to tire. The bats had little trouble keeping up with her. Soon she stopped in a cave and signaled for us to land.

The cave, I assumed, was the girl's home. There were piles of torches, flashlights, and batteries. A small bundle of clothes and an assortment of weapons occupied one corner of the cave and a mat in the other.

"Who are you?" Demetrius whispered stepping off Hestia and slowly reaching for his sword.

"I am called Raven." The girl answered lighting a torch and sticking it to the wall with some clay. Raven then took off the scarf that had been covering her hair. Her strait black hair fell to her shoulders, and she was lean and muscular. She wore black leggings and a long-sleeved black tunic that was belted at her waist, and if it were left to hang I was sure it would fall to around her mid thigh. Her skin was as pale as an Underlander's and she had eyes so dark they were almost black and they seemed to penetrate your soul. Her lips were deep red color, and looked soft and warm. She had black leather armor that covered her arms, her chest, and her legs. On her feet were shoes either made with fine, sturdy black cloth or the dead skin of some sort of reptile.

I was most captivated by her eyes. I couldn't speak, "What are you staring at?" she asked looking me up and down. Suddenly I wished I had been able to bathe recently.

"You're not speaking old English." I blurted and felt myself begin to blush.

Raven looked at me quizzically, "No," she said slowly, "I am not. Very observant you are, very observant."

"Now you speak crawler English."

Raven stared at me a moment, "Can you understand me?" she hissed.

"Yes." I hissed back.

"Do you all know many languages?" she asked looked around our group.

Little Ripred laughed, "No, no. Only Peter here is a Speaker. I helped to teach him. The others can barely learn crawler let alone hisser!" he laughed. I grinned at his praise while my cousins glared at him.

"Peter may be a Speaker, but that will not help him in battle." Silvia smirked crossing her arms across her chest. I glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Amusing." Raven said flatly. "Who are you and why do you disturb us?"

"I am Simon; this is my bond Artemis, my sister Silvia, her bond Apollo, my cousin Peter, his bond Aren, our friend Demetrius, his bond Hestia, and our friend, protector, and leader Little Ripred." Simon said pointing to each of us.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a steely voice.

"These," Little Ripred began pointing to me and my cousins "are the heroes from the prophecy. We were told to come save the Keepers."

"Oh!" Raven's eyes widened, "The Heroes! Oh, yes we are in grave danger. You must save us."

"Tell me Raven, what ails your people?" Simon asked concerned.

Raven smirked, "You did not actually believe we are in danger did you?" she laughed mockingly, "Prophecy's," she scoffed, "They are of no use to us. We have gone centuries without them."

Simon's face became red and I had to cover up my laughter with a cough. Silvia laughed though, and once I had regained my cool I smirked at his discomfort.

"Eat quickly and rest." She said then she was suddenly gone.

"We best do what she says. We do not know what is going to happen tomorrow, and if she is being kind we should not take her hospitality for granted." Demetrius said. We agreed and soon all my companions had eaten and all, but me were asleep on their pallets.

I watched for any sign of Raven's return while on my shift and after an hour had passed she returned. "Raven." I whispered so as not to awaken the questers.

She turned to face me, "What?"

"I was just making sure that was you." I whispered to cover up my slip.

She came over to me and squatted so she was at my level. "You can see in the dark?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, my mother taught me when I was very young." I replied.

"Interesting, I am assuming that all your companions can see like that because when I found you, you had no light that I could tell.

"Yep, we all know echolocation." I smiled.

"That is good for things are changing." Raven thought for a moment, "What is a Speaker?"

"Someone who learns languages really easily, some of the more powerful ones can hear the flier's language. My mother could, she's the most powerful Speaker on record."

"So not all your companions have this _gift._" She asked.

"Correct."

"That is very interesting indeed. They will have much trouble… how do you fight?" she asked suddenly.

"Umm with a sword." I said a little confused.

"No, I mean your style."

"Oh, well I'm not a Rager if that's what you mean. The twins are. If you want to talk fighting I suggest you speak to them."

Raven nodded to herself then stood, "Goodnight then Peter." A second later she was gone.

"Goodnight." I whispered then woke Hestia for her shift.

**What do you think? Oh a quick note for those who read YDW I don't know when I'll be updating next Sorry! I'm trying but as you can tell I get slight writters block before every chapter. I've got ideas it's just the matter of presenting them I'm trying though. Thanks for reading! As always please review!**

**~chocoyum4~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own TUC only my OC's.**

**Chapter 12**

**Silvia**

When I woke up I noticed that only Aren was on watch. I glared at the tiny body that was lying near the other fliers. No one else I assumed had to do watch while being watched. Apparently I was still under lock down, and I didn't like it one bit.

I sat up and went over to the fire that Simon had started for our breakfast. My brother had always been an early riser, so it didn't surprise me that he was already up. Not too long after the last of our strips of meat were placed over the fire the rest of our party awoke. I ate in silence pretending not to pay any attention to the conversations around me. I could feel Demetrius' eyes on me, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

Suddenly Raven appeared before us, "Good, you are up." Was all she said before sitting down on the mat in the corner of her cave and watching us. I scowled, now I had at least two people watching me. I turned away from her and looked at my brother. He kept glancing at her every now and then, while Peter's looks were more frequent. I laughed silently. Didn't he have Acacia back home, or was that just some silly little crush? I never hung around her much. She normally kept to the shadows, but she was a good fighter that I knew. Cannon had mentioned her a few times as well.

As for Simon I knew there was one girl a while ago, but I was pretty sure he had stopped liking her. He had never been much interested in girls.

"Are you all finished eating?" Raven asked still sitting in her corner. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, and she had wrapped her black clad arms around them. I nodded as I studied her appearance. She was pretty I supposed, but she reminded me of those Goth girls I had seen in New York. "Come," she said rising. I glanced at Apollo, who had risen from his spot on the floor and had fluttered over to me.

"Where are we going?" Little Ripred asked.

"To the city, I have already alerted the council of your presence. We must discuss your fate." Raven walked up to one of the cave walls, and I was afraid that she would hit the wall because she hadn't stopped, but as she 'stepped into it' I saw that it was just a well hidden tunnel. We followed her through a short passageway that intersected with what looked like the main road.

I glanced up ahead and saw a city similar to the one that had been deserted. It lacked most of the beautiful architecture that the other city had, but this one was still magnificent. There were still sections for each species, and they all mingled together. I saw rat pups playing with human children, and prickers talking with stabbers. This was a city of peace. How could we save the Keepers if there was nothing to save them from?

Raven led us down the street, and I glanced around nervously as the people stared openly. I pushed my gold band up on my head out of habit, wishing I could just push it off my head. We entered the center of the city to a building much like the one in the older city.

Raven led us down a few hallways, and then we entered the room with at least two of each species sitting, hovering, or floating in the case of the water creatures. There was a light brown nibbler sitting in a throne like chair, waiting. Raven went down on one knee, "Greetings Master Euclid, I have brought the," she paused, "_visitors_, as I said I would."

"You have done well, but I know Matthew has a few words for you." Euclid said in his high voice. I saw Raven glance at a tan skinned male with bright green eyes and light brown hair. She gave a slight nod, and led us to exact middle of the room. "State your names visitors."

"My name is Ripred," said Little Ripred from Peter's shoulder he pointed to Peter, "this is Peter, Demetrius, Prince Simon, and Princess Silvia. There bonds are Aren, Hestia, Artemis, and Apollo. We come bringing peace." He bowed at the end showing respect.

A few of the council members murmured something their own tongue, "What is your purpose here?" Euclid asked eyeing us from his throne.

"We come because of a warning in a prophecy."

More members began to start talking; a few spoke directly to the High Counselor, "Silence!" he called, "What prophecy?"

I could tell the mouse was becoming wary of us so I interrupted what ever Ripred was about to say. "Please sir, do not be alarmed. We know of the wrong Bartholomew of Sandwich has done, and we do not wish to do the same. The prophecy warns that you are in danger, and that my brother, cousin, and I have the means to help save you from what is going to happen."

The entire room burst into laughter, "We are in no danger Princess Silvia." Euclid laughed we have no threats, and there has not been a rebellion in at least four hundred years."

"We are the heroes spoken of in your own city!" I cried. The room suddenly grew quiet.

"We have found a letter from the old city that spoke of the heroes. It is the only prophecy that you ever took to heart." Peter said speaking calmly. "Please listen. There may not be a threat now, but I assure you something is going to happen very soon."

"What is this talk?" a stabber said standing, "Are we going to listen to a small group of human children? They do not have any proof that there is an uprising." Many murmured there approval.

"Yes, good point Poisontip." The mouse said quietly, "What proof do you have?"

"A letter written not more than a year ago by my mother who was taken captive by the stabbers." Peter said defiantly. I closed my eyes and mentally slapped myself in the forehead. Now was not the time for Peter to go off on a rant about his mother. He was clearly delusional, probably trying to prove he wasn't crazy to Raven. To my surprise Peter pulled out a letter from the waistband of his pants. "_I have to write quickly, they will be coming for me soon. My name is Sydney McCarthy. I am married to Howard son of York. The stabbers have captured me. Peter if this is you reading this don't come after me. I will find a way home to you I promise. I know of the prophecy stay together with your cousins. They are coming now. Regalians or who ever finds this I will be home soon. The stabbers are planning some sort of evil. I have just recently found out what it is. Be prepared for_... that's it. That was the last thing she wrote. I _know _she's alive, and the stabbers are planning something."

"This is ridicules!" Poisontip shouted angrily, "You have no right to make those accusations about my race. We are a peaceful species!"

"Patience friend," Euclid said calming the stabber, "Now, how do we know you are not lying?"

"My mother has been missing for four years. She has been an enemy of the since she was fifteen years old. They have a dwelling place if I am correct a few days travel from here. I'm sure some of you have noticed a disturbance near your borders."

"I have gotten reports from many of the patrols near our side of the border that something is moving out there, staying just beyond the place where they patrol." A rat near the back said. A few others gave accounts of the same thing.

Peter raised an eyebrow at us, and I noticed Raven sitting near Matthew watching him thoughtfully.

"If we see more proof we will act. As of now you do not pose a threat. Raven please escort them to a few rooms in the palace." Euclid commanded. Raven rose from her spot, and we followed her silently away from the commotion of voices that had begun to shout as we left.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance." Raven said once we reached the first room for humans. "I cannot believe he actually chose to discus this with the rest of the council." She sighed, and opened the curtain. "There is another human room right next to this you can divide the rooms as you see fit. Fliers you can either seek refuge with your own kin, or above the human rooms are spaces where fliers may rest comfortably. Our bonds nodded their thanks, and quickly flew up to inspect their sleeping arrangements. Little Ripred chose to sleep on one of the extra cushions in Peter and Demetrius' room. Simon was sharing with me because we were brother and sister. "Is there anything I can get you?" when none of answered she said, "If that is all I will come and get you for midday meal. If there is anything you require just go down the hall and turn left. The dining hall is there, and there is always someone stationed to help."

With that she left us to freshen up, rest, and explore. I took the chance to brush up on my sword techniques with Simone, while the others rested quietly.

**Sorry it's a little late! I don't know when I'll be updating next because this weekend is homecoming, and I've got a whole bunch of family comin' in, but I'm trying! Please review and thanks for reading.**

**~chocoyum4~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own TUC only my OC's.**

**Chapter 13**

**Peter**

I began to explore the palace, leaving the others to their own devices. I went down one hallway after another not really paying attention to where I was going. I could always ask for directions if I needed to. Suddenly I heard people arguing. I stopped to listen even though I knew I shouldn't have.

"Don't you see Raven? This could have been a total disaster. They could have killed you. What were you thinking?" a man whom I assumed was Matthew asked exasperated.

"Please Matthew listen! They are not like the others, and I can take care of myself." She shouted at him.

"No you can't Raven. They were not your responsibility, not your concern. Someone else would have found them, and we would not be having this conversation. You were way too reckless." He snapped back then sighed tiredly, "I've told you before, there's nothing you can do to change what has happened. You are a Keeper Raven. You can't keep running off just because you feel like it or because you want to defy me."

"Maybe I don't want to be one." She said coolly.

"I chose you for a reason and sooner or later you'll finally realize why, but until then you are not to leave the Grand Palace without my permission." I heard Matthew's footsteps coming my way so I quickly hid behind one of the draperies. As soon as he was a safe distance past me I exited my hiding place and crept closer to the room Raven was in.

She was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. "Raven?" I asked carefully. Her head shot up and her face instantly contorted with rage.

"Get out!" she shouted. I stared at her not moving. "I said get out."

"I'm sorry if we cause you any trouble." I said softly trying to calm her. She sent a glare at me.

"Why did you really come?" she asked angrily.

I entered the room cautiously. There wasn't much too it, just a trunk in one corner, a mat in the center of the room, and a small desk and chair. There was a blanket folded neatly on top of the trunk, and two torches stuck to the wall with clay.

"I came because of the prophecy." I said trying not to give away the entire reason, but Raven seemed to be able to see right through me.

"You're lying." She accused.

"It's the truth." I said defending myself.

Raven stood up, and came forward slowly. She stopped just a few inches from my face. "I do not like being lied to." She said quietly. I swallowed.

"It really is the truth. Just not the entire truth." I admitted. Raven took a step back and folded her arms across her chest waiting for me to continue. "My mother was taken by the stabbers when I was ten. The other reason I came was to find her and bring her home." Raven's face softened, but she still held her ridged stance, "My father needs her. He's battling against himself for his sanity, my mother kept him safe. I'm not sure exactly how it happened no one will tell me."

Raven looked almost ashamed. "It is not right for me to be angry at you. Not for a reason like that. I… I am sorry for my outburst."

"It's fine. I guess I don't really understand why you were so angry." I said hoping I could get her talking.

"You probably would not understand." She said slowly relaxing.

"Try me." I grinned at her. Raven pursed her lips and glanced at the doorway.

"Follow me. I do not wish to talk in public." I saw a corner of her mouth twitch up. "I am not allowed to leave the place so I must ask for forgiveness now if I do something that is not…" she struggled to the word, "right."

"It's fine." I shrugged, "Lead the way." Raven took hold of my arm, and I couldn't help but notice the way her skin felt so warm where she touched me. She led me down secret passageways, and cramped tunnels that led out of the palace and into the city. Or so I thought.

We stopped by a crevice in the wall and Raven motioned for me to enter. I slid through the tight space and into a smallish cave. Raven entered a moment later and lit a lantern hanging from the ceiling. She sat down on a mat below it, "Now we may talk freely." I sat down across from her and stared at her intently. Her eyes darted from place to place as if to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary. "I will try to explain it as best I can in human tongue. I am sure you have noticed that we have our own langue here as well as the one that comes naturally to us." I nodded and she gave me a small smile. I had a feeling that she was a bit nervous. "I am one of the Keepers, or rather Keeper in training. I will eventually take over for Matthew, but as far as I can see it is in the far future."

"_You're a_ Keeper?" I asked amazed. Nodded and glanced at the crevice in the wall almost afraid that something was going to jump out from there. I glanced too and saw nothing.

"My parents died a few years ago mysteriously. I have theory that includes some information that you have brought. Poisontip is hiding something that has to do with their death. I know they were on to something before they died, and I am almost positive it has to do with him but I am not sure what exactly."

I scooted closer to her, "What's your theory?"

"I think they are planning something. For more than a year now the older stabbers have been acting strangely. They do not interact with the other species as much as they used to. Sometimes I hear noises at night when I am supposed to be in bed. It sounds like they are training." Raven grew silent. A few moments later she said, "My parents died while on patrol duty. I found them the next morning slaughtered. I am an outcast among my people because none of the others have lost a parent like that. There is only one other child who lost a parent to sickness. She still has the other though, while I am an orphan."

"I know what it's like to feel that way. No one understands what you're going through, but I do. I'm practically an orphan now."

She looked up at me, "I am not quiet sure why I am telling you this, but for some reason I get this weird feeling that I can actually trust you."

I smiled at her. "Of course you can. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to protect you."

Raven gave me a small smile and stood, "Come, it is time to you're friends for lunch." I stood as well and she extinguished the lamp and I followed her silently out of the cave.

**Quick question, who do you think Peter will end up with? Just wondering, I know but what do you think. Thanks for reading! **

**~chocoyum4~**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own TUC only my OC's.**

**Chapter 14**

"Well, report. What are you waiting for?" a voice in the darkness snapped.

There was a shuffling sound before a quavering voice responded to the command, "W…well sir. I know they left, but… but I've gotten through to her. She's going to come with me. All I have left to do is convince her that's its ok to leave her brother behind."

The first voice growled and the second knelt down in the light to where the first could see it more clearly. The second was a human shape, but you wouldn't be able to tell from the way it shook, and from the disfiguration that now covered its face. "You have failed me one to many times boy." The first voice rasped.

The human whimpered in fear, "But… but I tried sir!" he said hoping to redeem himself just a little.

"You obviously didn't try hard enough!" the voice said becoming irritated. The owner of said voice began pacing, its claws making small sharp scraping sounds against the stone floor. "I have one final job for you, and if you fail this time I won't be so kind in your punishment. Already you have let the human girl, your counterpart, one-up you so much she is almost more feared among the ranks than you." the creature laughed menacingly, "Yes, one final job. Do not fail me! Kill the girl. It is time for you to end your relationship, and see if you cannot get any of the other humans as well." The human swallowed as beads of perspiration began to form on his brow. He couldn't fail his master this time, but he didn't want to kill the girl. He had become slightly attached, even though it had been against orders. The creature took a noticeable sniff and grinned wickedly. "Is that too much to ask? Have you become… attached? Shall I send my more _faithful _human to do it?"

"N…no sir. I will kill the girl. She is of little importance." The human looked down in trepidation. No, this time he would not fail his master. This time the girl would die.

* * *

**Silvia**

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Would you please just listen?" Simon asked exasperated.

I glared at him. "Leave me alone! A L O N E. By myself, without others. Alone!"

"And where do you expect me to go?" he asked throwing his hands up.

"I don't care! Just not here!" I clenched my fists by my side.

"Look Silvia, this is stupid. You need to stop yelling and see reason."

"No, you look." I said pointing to him, "I love him and there is nothing you can do about it, and as soon as we are back in Regalia I'm leaving." I turned away and crossed my arms.

"So you're going to the Overland? Is that it? You're going to leave your people to live up there. We are everything you have ever known Silvia!"

I closed my eyes this was not the time to say something stupid, but I just couldn't help myself. "You're just jealous. That's all you've been. I know you wish you were first born. _I _wish you were first born, but guess what, your not! I _also _know that you and your girlfriend broke up. I know that you want to have a relationship like I have. I know you like Raven too. I'm not stupid; I see the way you look at her." I added at his glare. "I know that Peter is with her right now." I could see I had hurt him, that I had gone to far, but I just couldn't stop myself until I had totally ruined everything. "I know that you're not a virgin any more either! That you got your ex-girlfriend pregnant, that she ran off, and that the child died!" I saw Simon's shock. I could see the pain in his eyes. I wasn't supposed to know that. It was the one secret he had kept from me.

"You go to far Silvia. Too far." He said quietly. He had rearranged his face to look calm yet sad. I could still see the freshness of the wound I had caused in his striking blue eyes.

"Simon, I… I…"

"No, don't say it." He interrupted, "You knew exactly what you were doing so don't you dare say it." My brother's voice shook with hurt and anger. Then he turned away from me walking calmly out of the room, and I could see how broken he really was.

I sank down onto one of the beds shocked. What had I done? He was my brother, and I broke another piece off of him. I understood that he was trying to protect me, but… but why couldn't he realize that I didn't need it? I placed my head in my hands and felt a headache start up. This was not how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to take care of each other, just as we had promised as children.

I sat there for what seemed like a few moments when it was probably more like an hour before I heard a knock on the stone beside the curtain. I looked up as it swished signaling the entrance of my cousin. "Raven asked me to get you guys for lunch." I nodded and walked slowly towards the hallway, "Where's Simon?" Peter asked.

My shoulders stiffened and I stopped in place, "How should I know." I said coolly not bothering to turn and face him, "I'm not his babysitter." I left him standing bewildered behind me as I left the room and headed down the hallway in the direction where I saw Raven leading Demetrius and a couple others from our party.

**I know it's extreamly late and I'm sooo sorry. I don't know when I'll be able to update next but I'll try and make it soon. Sorry!**

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
